


Lazy Sundays

by tippin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, DINGDINGDING GUESS WHO FINISHED THE FOLLOWUP, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rating May Change, Reader has a vagina, Size Difference, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, belly bulge, kaden catches feelings at like seven in the morning, kaden has crippling anxiety, may get a smutty follow up who knows, reader is gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippin/pseuds/tippin
Summary: Kaden ponders his feelings early one Sunday morning and wonders how someone like him could ever have married someone like you.//HEHEHE BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE SELF INDULGENT FICS ABOUT MY HORROR OC KADENI wrote dis one at the request of my friend who demanded soft Kaden early morning cuddling and I gladly provided because God Damn it was JUST TOO CUTE OF AN IDEA





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t often that Kaden slept, what with being undead and possessed by a legion of asshole demons who never stopped squirming around beneath his sickly pale skin. It was even rarer for him to have any sort of peaceful slumber whenever he _could_ manage to rest his eyes and drift into unconsciousness. He never dreamed—instead, he relived every painful memory he tried and failed to push deep inside of him. If his Beasts didn’t rouse him from his sleep, his past mistakes most certainly would. 

Sleep just wasn’t something Kaden ever enjoyed.

At least, not until he met _you_.

Kaden woke up that morning to the gentle warmth that streaked through the blinds of your bedroom windows. He laid on his back with you curled comfortably against his side. It was a Sunday, and he smiled softly to himself, knowing that you had the day off and you would undoubtedly sleep in. “Lazy Sundays,” you had called it, and Kaden loved Lazy Sundays. Drawing in a deep breath through his nose, Kaden stared up at the ceiling, casually reminiscing about his and your relationship. Before he met you, Kaden never imagined himself becoming intimate with another person—not after what happened to Amelia all those years ago. The thought of losing someone close to him again scared him. If he was completely honest, he was still terrified of losing you too. Somehow, some way, Kaden knew anything could happen to you. He was far from a good man. He killed people, he _ate_ people, and no amount of hating it could change the fact that he was a dangerous man to be around. He was a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. You knew all this, of course, but instead of running away like he expected you to....you _stayed_. It still baffled Kaden, even to this day. You shouldn’t love him, and yet you still _did_. Turning his head, he glanced down at your drool-caked face and smiled, the sight of your peaceful expression filling his cold body with tingling warmth. 

He loved you—he loved you _so_ much.

Kaden rolled over onto his side, tucking a hand under his pillow as he watched you sleep. The way your hair fell over your face and fluttered with every breath you took, the way your mouth hung open while you snored, the way your nose scrunched whenever you were close to waking up—he was absolutely enamored with it all. Gently, Kaden lifted a hand and ran it through your soft hair. His heart melted at the sight of your nose beginning to crinkle. You groaned, groggily lifting your head and squinting your eyes at him, and he chuckled.

“Good morning, honey,” he whispered, swiping the drool from your cheek with the pad of his thumb. “I’m sorry if I woke you, you just looked so precious.”

You grumbled, blinking slowly at him before nuzzling your face against his bare chest. Although Kaden was sensitive about his scars, he still felt comfortable enough around you to go without his sweatshirt sometimes. Huffing out a laugh, Kaden wrapped his arms around you and buried his nose in your hair. 

“You know,” he mused, idly rubbing circles into your back as he spoke, “I’ve been thinking.”

You hummed, mumbling, “Too early to think..”

Kaden laughed, “I’ll be quick, alright?” You made a drawn-out noise of affirmation, and he continued, “I’ve been thinking....I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my life. Sometimes...sometimes I feel like this is all some fucked up dream and when I wake up, you’ll be gone.”

At his words, you blinked away your sleep and pulled back slightly to look up into his eyes. “Really, Kaden?” You asked, concern creasing your eyebrows. With a lopsided smile, Kaden nodded.

“Yes, really. You’re too good for someone like me. I’m a murderer—you should be scared of me, and yet you aren’t. You love me for who I am, not what my demons do.” Smoothing his hand over your head, Kaden leaned down to place a sweet kiss to your forehead. “I mean it when I say you’re the light of my life. For so long I’ve been alone in the dark with nothing but the cold and my demons, but then you came around and helped me feel warmth again. I don’t think I could ever find the right words to thank you for that, but—thank you so much, honey.”

Kaden hadn’t realized he was crying until you ran your palm across his cheek and he saw it streaked with black. The concern etched across your face had smoothed into something softer, and he noted the tears beginning to prick at your own eyes.

“Kaden...” You breathed before wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a searing kiss. Kaden blinked his wet eyes in surprise and relaxed into the kiss, his hands slowly drifting down to rest on your hips. You’ve kissed him more times than he could ever count and it _still_ left him breathless—ignoring the fact that he didn’t actually _need_ to breathe, of course.

Breaking the kiss to give you air, Kaden lowered his lips to your neck, peppering your jaw and neck with the sweetest of kisses. You giggled, and he smiled against your skin.

“Oh, Kaden,” You said, combing your fingers through Kaden’s hair, the action driving him completely mad. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me... I’m so glad I met you—I’ve never been this happy in my life either. You’re the kindest, most thoughtful man I’ve ever met, and I don’t know where I’d be without you.” Gently, you took Kaden’s face in your hands, his stubble scratching at your palms, and placed a kiss on his nose.

“I love you so much, Kaden. You’re the best husband anyone could have asked for.”

Kaden cracked a lopsided smile and completely lost himself in your eyes.

What did he ever do to deserve someone as lovely as you?


	2. Chapter 2

“I love you too, honey, far more than words can describe,” Kaden said, his voice soft. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, tickling you with his beard. A cackling laugh bubbled up your throat as you attempted to push the thick man off of you, begging for him to cut it out.

Kaden grinned against your skin and chuckled, relishing in your desperate squeals. “Nooo,” he sing-songed, beginning to pepper your neck and shoulders with wet kisses, much to your protests, “I just _loooove_ you soooo much, honey! I don’t think I could stop if I tried.”

“Kaden, you fuckin’ dweeb!” You squawked, feeling your face grow hotter by the seconds. You squeezed at his strong biceps for support as well as in an attempt to cease his assault on your neck. “We can’t stay in bed like this all _day_!”

“And why _not_?” Asked Kaden, pausing and glancing up at you with half-lidded eyes. You swallowed, your ears beginning to burn. His pupils were blown wide with arousal, turning his deep chocolate eyes an inky black color, like two little black holes. “Is it so bad that I want to cherish my beautiful spouse?”

Your heart thumped hard in your chest and you were positive that Kaden could feel it. Normally, _you_ were the one who initiated sex, not the other way around. Kaden rarely talked about his past, but you vividly remembered him telling you time and time again how he was terrified of getting too carried away and hurting you.

“ _I don’t think I could ever live with myself if I hurt the one I loved like that again_ ,” he had said, his voice muffled by the throw pillow he had pressed his face into. He had been crying, evidenced by the dark stains left on the pillow when he had pulled it away to look at you. Despite his tears, he had smiled at you. 

“ _I’m sorry, but I’m just not ready yet._ ”

Of course, the both of you have had sex a handful of times since then, but it was more like tender lovemaking than hardcore sex—which was perfectly okay, of course! You wanted nothing more than for your gentle sweetheart of a husband to be comfortable, but... You would be lying if you said you hadn’t imagined him fucking the soul out of you.

Back in the present, your legs were positively quaking at the possibility of those fantasies becoming a reality.

Closing your eyes, you slid your hands down Kaden’s arms and gave his hands a gentle squeeze. When you opened your eyes, you found that Kaden’s face was mere inches from your own, his hot breath ghosting over your smirking lips. 

“Absolutely not,” you breathed, your voice smoother than silk, “ _As long as I get to cherish my gorgeous husband right back._

A low growl rumbled deep in Kaden’s chest, absolutely sending the butterflies in your stomach into a frenzy. Without warning, he crashed his lips against yours, kissing you so passionately that you were positive you’d died and gone to heaven. Moaning into the kiss, you wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled your fingers in his long, dusky blonde hair. The kiss was anything but perfect—your teeth clacked together occasionally, and Kaden’s fangs nicked your plump lips once or twice—but the both of you were too enamored with one another to care about it being perfect. 

Kaden smirked against your lips and broke the kiss to shower your neck in affection, chuckling softly at the whine that tore from your throat at the loss of contact. “Shhh, honey,” he soothed, gently licking at your pulse. “I’m going to make you feel good.”

Whatever protests you had on your tongue fizzled out into low, drawn out moans. You all but screamed in pleasure at the sharp pain of his fangs sinking into the meat of your shoulder. You watched in blind awe as Kaden slowly lapped up the thin line of blood that trickled from the bite wound. Catching your star-struck gaze, Kaden glanced up at you with that lustful look in his eye, his tongue swiping the blood off his teeth. You felt yourself break out in a cold sweat. How could someone so gentlemanly and dorky be so- so- _lewd_? 

_You prayed to whatever God there was up in Heaven that Kaden hadn’t noticed that you were positively_ gushing _just from his teasing alone_.

“You smell wonderful, honey,” Kaden pointed out, bringing his face close enough to yours that your noses touched. Before you could get a single word out, Kaden reached beneath the covers and pressed his fingers against your clothed sex. 

“ _Ahugh..!_ ” You grunted, inhaling sharply and scratched your blunt nails across his shoulders. 

Kaden hummed, thoroughly pleased with how wet you were already. Without a word, he hooked his fingers around the waistband of your boxers and slowly pulled them down to your ankles. As you kicked them off, Kaden swiped his fingers between your wet folds, the suddenness of it making you gasp.

“Kaden, you son of a bi-“ Your eyes grew wide, your gripe fizzling out on your tongue. With the grin of a genuine devil plastered across his face, Kaden brought his slick coated fingers to his lips and slowly swiped his dark tongue across them, tasting your juices. Not once did he break eye contact with you. You shuddered and rubbed your legs together, feeling the heat between your legs grow even hotter.

Kaden drew his tongue across his teeth and hummed happily. “And you _taste_ wonderful too,” he said, easing your legs apart and settling himself between your thighs. Glancing up at your starstruck eyes, he blew a cool puff of air over your burning pussy, chuckling softly at how it made you squirm. Kaden leaned forward and gently swiped the flat of his tongue across your core. 

Sighing at the taste, Kaden nuzzled his cheek against your thigh, his scruffy stubble tickling you. He looked up at you again and your heart squeezed at the sheer amount of love and adoration that swirled behind his dark chocolate colored eyes. 

“Honey,” he said, his voice both sweet and saucy at the same time, “I’d love to have you for breakfast, if that’s alright with you.”

Your eyes widened to the size of saucers. _Di-did he really just-? Like did he_ seriously _just-?_

Much to Kaden’s confusion, you broke into a sudden laughing fit, covering your burning hot face with your arms. Crinkling his nose, Kaden sat up and shot you a puzzled look. Wheezing, you wiped the tears of laughter from your eyes and leaned up to catch Kaden’s lips in a sweet kiss. You tasted your own juices still on his tongue, the excitement of it sending a tiny shiver of electricity down your spine.

“You’re suck a dork,” you said when you broke the kiss. Kaden blinked at you, still confused, and you sighed. Combing one hand through his hair and palming the thick bulge in his boxers with the other, you leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “Kaden, of _course_ , I want you to absolutely _devour_ me.”

Kaden’s ears twitched and flushed purple, as well as the rest of his face. “Oh,” he breathed, “oh, _shit_ , okay.”

You giggled softly as the both of you returned to your previous positions, you laid back against your pillows and him laid before your dripping pussy.

“I can do that, no problem,” Kaden mused, his voice an octave lower and his grin audible. 

Just as he did before, he swiped his tongue over your folds, savoring your taste. You bit the inside of your cheek, whimpering softly as his hot tongue caressed your heat. You felt Kaden take two fingers and pull your lips apart and braced yourself. You gripped the top of Kaden’s head, his long hair bunched up between your fingers, and let loose a long, drawn-out moan. Kaden plunged his tongue deep into your pussy, as well as one of his fingers. You squirmed at the exquisite sensation of them caressing your innermost walls, at the way his nose occasionally brushed up against your clit as he ate you out.

“God, Kaden....please...... _please_!” You begged, bucking your hips against his face. He gently squeezed the back of your thigh with his free hand, understanding your pleas, and swapped his tongue for a second finger. 

You just about whined at the absence of his tongue until Kaden locked his lips around your clit and began licking it in tight circles. You screamed, curling your toes and unconsciously pulling at Kaden’s hair. You felt him moan against you, and the vibrations combined with his strokes and the abuse of your swollen clit finally brought you to a powerful orgasm. Quickly abandoning your over-sensitive clit, Kaden pulled his fingers from your dripping pussy and lapped up your come like a hungry dog. You shuddered above him, smoothing your hands over his head as he cleaned you of every last drop. 

When Kaden sat up, he had the biggest smile on his face like he’d just won the lottery or something. Breathless, you huffed out a laugh and held out your arms for him. Kaden crawled back on top of you, sweetly kissing your stomach, chest, and finally your lips as he did. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he hovered over you, his deep chocolate eyes locked with yours.

“That was.... _amazing_ ,” you panted, planting a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, licking the last drop of your own come from his face. Humming happily, Kaden pressed his your sweaty foreheads together. 

“Oh, yeah?” He asked, cocking his head slightly. “I guess old dogs really _can_ learn new tricks after all.”

“Wuh.”

You paused, the cogs in your head turning and processing. Then it clicked.

_Oh God—he’s never eaten anyone out before-!_

“Augh!” You cried, burying your burning face in his shoulder. “You fucking asshole! There’s _no possible way_ you’ve never done that before! It was too _good_..!”

Kaden laughed heartily at how flustered you were. He turned his head and kissed the side of your face, smiling at your incomprehensible grumbles.

“Beginners luck, maybe?” He suggested.

You groaned and let your head fall back onto the pillows below. “Whatever, I’m too horny to think about it now. _Please_ just fuck me already.”

Kaden bit his bottom lip between his sharp teeth and nodded. Wordlessly, he reached over to open the bedside drawer and pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. You watched with bated breath as he pulled his stained boxers down and off, his large cock springing free, it’s dark purple head leaking black precum. Kaden squirted a fair amount of lube onto his hand and stroked it all over his cock, coating it heavily in the slick substance. You worried the inside of your cheek between teeth. Before he could tear the wrapper of the condom open, you placed your hands on his chest to stop him.

Kaden hummed, puzzled. “Yeah, honey?”

You sucked in a deep breath and calmed your nerves. You didn’t want him to wear a condom this time. Kaden was sterile, but the condom was an extra assurance to him that you wouldn’t become the next Amelia. You had told him time and time again that there was no possible way you would get pregnant, and if you somehow _did_ that you would be perfectly fine. The night of your honeymoon, you spent a good half hour trying to convince him to use one condom instead of the usual two. Kaden had taken some persuasion, but eventually he agreed on using just the one condom. You hoped, _prayed_ he would consider your request, just this once.

“I, uh, I want you to fuck me without a condom this time.”

Your heart ached at the sight of him physically recoiling as if you’d thrown boiling oil onto him. 

“Honey, I love you, but please- I...” He floundered, clutching the wrapped condom anxiously to his chest. The sad look in his eyes struck deep into your chest like a sharp knife. “I don’t want you- I don’t want...”

Sitting up, you took Kaden’s face into your hands and looked him deep in the eyes. 

“Kaden, honey, nothing bad is going to happen. I’m not going to get pregnant, and you’re not going to get me pregnant. I’m going to be fine, I trust you, baby.”

Kaden grit his teeth together and slumped his shoulders with a sigh. “I know,” he said, solemnly, “I just—after what happened to Amelia, I don’t-“

“I’m not Amelia,” you interjected, startling Kaden with your intensity. “I know you feel bad about what happened to her, but it wasn’t your fault, it was your stupid demons’ faults.” You felt the amorphous beasts crawl under Kaden’s skin beneath your touch. “They took control of you while you were vulnerable and hungry then. You’re stronger and wiser now, they can’t make you do anything you’re going to regret anymore—they can’t hurt me.”

Kaden squirmed underneath your intense gaze, hanging onto your every word like a lifeline. You watched and waited as he rocked from side to side, debating on what to do in his head. Suddenly, he stilled and locked eyes with you, all the worry melting from his face.

“Okay...I believe you,” Kaden said moving to return the untouched condom to the drawer. As he settled back between your legs, he gave you a weary smile. “I’m not gonna lie and say I’m not still nervous, though. But, I’m sure you could see that, huh?”

You returned his smile and leaned in closer to peck him on the nose. “Nervous is okay,” you said, laying back on the pillows, “I’m just proud of you for pushing through it. You’re so brave, Kaden.”

Kaden huffed out a laugh and climbed back on top of you. “Yeah, me too,” he said, positioning the tip of his cock at your entrance. He fixed you with a hungry look.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Oh, _God_ yes!”

You grunted at the sweet strain of your pussy as Kaden slowly pushed his throbbing cock inside of you. The sheer size of it stretched you _deliciously_. As he bottomed out, you struggled to catch your breath. Kaden’s dick was just as long as it was girthy and it never failed to astound you how your tiny body managed to fit it all in. Idly, you brushed your fingers over your abdomen and bit back a moan as you felt the slight bulge of his cock through your stomach. 

“Alright,” you panted, wrapping your arms around Kaden’s shoulders and braced yourself, “you can move now..”

The first few thrusts were _excruciatingly_ slow, far too slow for the fucking you wanted this morning. Grunting, you rolled your hips, spurring him on to move faster. You were relieved when he obliged and began pounding into you mercilessly.

“Oh _God_!” You screamed, scraping your nails across your beloved husband’s broad back. 

Kaden dropped his head and kissed at your neck and jaw with hot lips, grunting heavenly curses into your ear as his orgasm drew nearer. You could tell by the pitch of his voice that he wouldn’t hold out much longer. You figured it was because he could finally feel how your walls hugged his cock without the hindrance or a condom. 

“Kad-ennn..!” You keened, thrusting your hips in time with him. “T-touch me, I’m getting close..!”

You didn’t need to tell him twice.

Still thrusting deeper and deeper into you, Kaden reached a hand between you and rubbed the rough pad of his thumb over your swollen clit. The extra stimulation was just what you needed to reach your second shattering climax. You screamed as you came around Kaden’s cock, Kaden’s groans mixing with your mewls of pleasure as your walls tightened around him and brought him to his own stuttering orgasm. 

The feeling of his hot cum filling you to the brim was _heavenly_. You gasped as Kaden sunk his teeth into your shoulder, gently rolling his hips as he rode out his orgasm. You were sure his sharp teeth drew blood, but you were in too much bliss to care.

When Kaden finally pulled out of you, you shuddered at the feeling of his cum spilling out of you. _God, why didn’t you talk to him about doing this sooner? This was_ amazing.

Moaning, you dropped a hand between your legs and held your lips open. “Oh _Kaden_! Just look at me! God, I love you _so fucking much_ for that, you’re _amazing_!!”

Kaden stared down at your spread pussy, mesmerized at how his black semen oozed out of you. “I- I- _wow_..” 

You bit your lip and smiled. “Looks good, huh?” You asked, noting the deep purple blush creeping down his neck. You just _had_ to do this more often.

Holding out your arms, you beckoned him to lay with you, which Kaden gladly obliged. He wrapped his strong arms tightly around you and pulled you into his chest. You were both suddenly very tired despite it still being early morning—and despite the fact that Kaden technically didn’t even _need_ sleep.

“I think it’s about time we got outta bed, don’t you think?” Kaden asked, rubbing soothing circles into the small of your back. 

You groaned into his chest and cuddled closer. 

Kaden chuckled, smiling down at you. “Okay,” he said, kissing the top of your head, “lazy Sunday it is.”

God, what did you ever do to deserve someone as lovely as him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! ;O; I never expected this to get as many hits as it did, considering I made it for my friend! I’m so glad you all like it and I hope I did alright on my first smut fic!
> 
> Thank you all again!
> 
> And Trin? You’re welcome =w=b


End file.
